clonehighfandomcom-20200214-history
Principal Scudworth
Dr. Cinnamon J. Scudworth is the main antagonist of Clone High. He is a mad scientist, who created all the clones of historic figures, and made them high school teenagers. He now works as the principal of Clone High High School, employed by The Secret Board of Shadowy Figures. He is voiced by Phil Lord. Biography Scudworth is a deluded, self-aggrandizing megalomaniac of a scientist who always wears rubber dish-gloves and is absolutely horrible at being a principal, he is always trying to betray the Secret Board of Shadowy Figures and use the clones for his own schemes, a clone themed amusement park dubbed "Cloney Island". The theme song shows him and Mr.B digging up Abraham Lincoln. It can be assumed that he dug up and cloned all, or at least most, of the clones himself with the help of Mr. B. Appearance Scudworth is seen with thinning brown hair with a bald spot, a pointy "soul patch" under his lower lip, He wears glasses, a white lab coat under his coat there is a blue dress shirt and a navy tie and with black pants and shoes. He is always wearing yellow rubber gloves. Personality ﻿Scudworth is best described as being eccentric, as well as insensitive to others and emotionally detached from everyone else around him. He appears to be a narcissist and is very arrogant of himself and abilities. He is very sensitive and easily offended. It is never really clear whether Scudworth really is a scientific genius or just a "basket case" as his intelligence has been subject in the TV series. Though it shows he is mentally unstable and prone to having meltdowns. Relationships Mr. Butlertron Mr. Butlertron appears to be Scudworth's only true friend, at least the only one who supports Scudworth's silly endeavors. Scudworth at first treats him as a servant, but after Mr. B saved Scudworth's dinner party in the episode "Film Fest", Scudworth acknowledges Mr. B as his friend. The Secret Board of Shadowy Figures Scudworth and The Board are constantly at a conflict as the two are at different sides of the same situation. The Board's leader is constantly suspicious of Scudworth and rightfully so, as it becomes evident that Scudworth is crazy or incompetent at doing his job. This prompts the Board to spy on Scudworth. Though Scudworth has been given chances to redeem himself notably at the end of "Escape from Beer Mountain" and as well in the episode "Film Fest". The final straw is when the Board's leader finds the tape labeled "Scudworth's evil plan to overthrew the Board and create Cloney Island: the movie", then on the Board swore to kill Scudworth. Clone High Student Populace Scudworth gets no respect from the student body whatsoever. This is probably since the students view Scudworth as a "weirdo" or a "creep". Joan insults him after he ties her to a chair, he gets hit like a pinata by Genghis Khan at JFK's party and Gandhi's throws a hot chicken pot pie in his face causing 1st degree burns. Trivia *His name is a reference to the Scud Missile, a series of ballistic warheads used by Saddam Hussein in Operation: Desert Storm. Gallery File:Principal_Scudworth's_title_card.png|Scudworth's title card Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Staff Category:Main Cast Category:Villains Category:Caucasians